Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to such a technique that a print execution device conveys a mount (mounting sheet) to which a sticky note is stuck and executes printing on the sticky note.
Description of the Related Art
A sticky note (post-it note) printer for executing printing on a sticky note is known. The sticky note printer is provided with a setting section for setting a sticky note bundle, sticky note feeding means for taking off one sheet of sticky note of the sticky note bundle and then feeding the sticky note while peeling off a paste portion of the sticky note, and printing means for performing printing on the fed sticky note.